Holy and Shadow
by Little Wolf3
Summary: Something is after Yugi and wants to hurt Yami will Yugi be able to find out why he wants him.


Holy and Shadow

LW: Hi Little Wolf here, I just write this junk because I'm bored and I'm not used to putting it in script form. So here's Yami Bakura with disclaimers.

YB: No, I hate disclaimers and authors. 

LW: Just do it.

YB: I don't wanna you idiot!

LW: If you don't I'm going to rip your beating heart out of your body and put it through a cheese grinder and put it on pizza and force feed it down your throat!

YB: O_O Little Wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Digimon or Card Captors, which will be in a different story.

LW: ^_^ Good boy Y. Baka-ra and…

// blah blah// means Yami or Y. Baka-ra are talking.

/ blah blah/ means Yugi or Bakura are talking.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi was walking to school on a hot spring morning alone, well not really alone. 

Yugi was skipping actually to school happy to find out how his other felt for him.

Yami was in his soul room grinning like an idiot (Can anybody picture that) equally as pleased as his aibou.

Yugi walked into his math class and sat in his desk, and Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura were staring at him.

"Yug?" Joey asked concerned for his friend's weird behavior.

"Hmm?" he turned to Joey with a spaced out smile.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Everything is just fine."

Tea walked over to Yugi and pressed her hand to his forehead. "He doesn't fell warm."

Yugi laughed and pushed Tea's hand away, "I'm fine."

"Okay if you say so."

They left Yugi alone who was talking to Yami, which they don't know about except Bakura.

"You know Yugi always looks spaced out maybe he has some weird disease," Tristan said half joking and Tea elbowed him, "This is serious what if something is wrong and he's not telling us." Looking at Tristan who's on the floor.

"Oh, let's just leave it be you guys," Bakura said not wanting them to get suspicious.

"But he's our friend," Tea said sternly. Bakura started getting nervous and sweat dropping downs his head.

// Idiot// 

/Hush you./ Bakura said to his yami.

"Do you know something we don't?" The group stared at Bakura. Tea was about to say something but the bell rang.

Bakura sighed. _I know this sounds corny but saved by the bell._ Than math began.

++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi and Bakura talked all day about their yami's and Bakura would push Yugi to avoid the others. They both were sitting on the wall at the entrance waiting for the rest of the students to file out.

"So…" Bakura began and Yugi turned to him, "What were you so happy about all day?" he grinned.

Yugi blushed, "Well.. Yami and I talked a while and some how we admitted our feelings for each other."

"No wonder you're so happy. I wish my yami treat me like yours."

"Hmm…" Yugi looked down not knowing how to comment. He knew they kind of had a relationship but Yami Bakura wouldn't admit it.

//Don't feel bad aibou. Those two will work it out.// Yami said from his soul room feeling Yugi's sadness.

/I know but I wish I could help/ he said as he waved at Bakura and started home.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi woke up straight out of his bed panting and sweating. Yami came out and sat on the bed hugging Yugi. He was trying to sooth his light by rubbing his back soothingly. 

"What's wrong?" he looked down at the shivering figure.

"I had a nightmare…" 

"Go on."

"I think I was in Egypt. T-this person in green and g-gold kept saying he w-wanted me and t-threaten to hurt the people I care about, a-and he attacked y-you, and you c-couldn't do anything," he sobbed into Yami's chest.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. No one will get you and I'll be okay. Did you see anything else?"

Yugi looked up at Yami with his big watery amethyst eyes, (Aww…) "Um… I think I saw him carrying a gold snake staff and it was spitting fireballs at you. Oh Yami it seemed so real."

Yami rocked Yugi back and forth while Yugi sobbed. _Hmm…a gold snake staff that sounds familiar._

+++++++++++++++++++++

An obnoxious sound blared through the house and a hand grabbed it and threw it out the open window. Yami got up and walked to the window staring outside.

"Aibou I think you hit a cat." There he was a smashed alarm clock next to an unconscious cat.

"Opps," he got up and smiled sheepishly. Yami shook his head and started picking out clothes for Yugi. "Sorry kitty," Yugi yelled from his bed and he could he a strangled meow.

They sweat dropped.

Yugi got up and went to the washroom to freshen up. _Why am I up on the weekends,_ he thought while brushing his teeth, _oh yeah to help grandpa manage the shop._ He started working on his hair, which took a while.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi was at the counter while his grandpa went to the storage room for more cards and Yami as usual was in his soul room.

//What are you drawing aibou?//

/I'm just doodling/

//It looks pretty good.//

/Thanks. It's suppose to be a digimon./

//A what?//

/Digimon. It's a new card game but I'm still into duel monsters cause I'm still trying to get the hang of it./

//I see… what's this digimon's name?//

/Guilmon/

++++++++++++++++++++++

LW: Sound familiar? Yep it's Guilmon from digimon tamers. So how was it? You can see I'm a YamixYugi fan. They're both so cute! (Hugs Yami and Yugi plushies)

Syaoran: Aren't you going to finish the stories with me in them?

LW: I don't know.

S: _ Why not?!

LW: Because I'm stuck, sheesh! But I'll try and finish them cutie.

S: 0_0 I know I am.

LW: And so are Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Eriol, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre…(the list goes on) and Squall…(and on, well you get it.)

S: O_o okay…..

YB: Ahhhhhhh!

S: What was that?!

LW: ^_^ I borrowed Silver Fang from Yami.

YB: AhhhhhhhhReviewhhhhhhhh!!


End file.
